Humble Heart
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Terence has read and heard plenty about God, yet he desires to know the truth about God for himself.


**HUMBLE HEART  
**

_My OC Terence becomes a devoted Christian, so I thought I'd write a little something that shows his conversion in motion. Goodness knows the world could use more spiritual-oriented characters._

_Flames are forbidden. I know not everyone around here believes the same way I do, and I understand, but keep your criticisms to yourselves. I won't bash you, so don't bash me.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

**

All his life, Terence had believed in God—or, rather, the young unicorn always had that strange, unexplained feeling that there was someone greater than he was. His kind believed strongly in deity, and throughout his life, he'd often stumbled across human men and women praying in the woods. Sometimes they remained silent, other times they sounded like they were having a one-sided conversation with the wind. Many times, Terence would stand at a short distance, from behind a tree or a netting of bushes, and watch and listen intently.

When he became human himself, he heard constant talk of a certain God, the Great Elohim, the Father of them all; he'd also heard of a Jesus Christ, God's Son, who took upon Himself the sins and sicknesses of the world, who gave His very life for the sake of their eternal welfare. When Terence learned to read, he became acquainted with a book they called the Holy Bible; once the words started making sense, he devoured them voraciously. It was from this book that he learned further details about God, Christ, and many other awe-inspiring things.

Terence sensed that what he was hearing and reading about God was good, yet he didn't know for himself whether any of it was true.

Nearly everyone else around him seemed so certain of their beliefs. How could he attain such a conviction himself?

Along with the feeling of warmth that enfolded him whenever he heard Christ's name or read from the scriptures, there were stabbing pangs of doubt…and guilt.

Compared to Christ, Terence felt so—there was hardly any other word for it—_sinful._ Of course, the youth knew he wasn't a terrible person, that there were some crimes he would surely never be guilty of. Nevertheless, he knew he was far from perfect. He had his share of flaws and shortcomings. He'd made more mistakes than he could or cared to number.

Why should God care about him? What need did God have of him?

Despite these qualms, Terence couldn't bear the thought of being cut off altogether.

As time went on, the desire to know God grew stronger. Every day, the boy yearned more desperately for some sign that God was aware of him, that there was a place in God's heart for him. More than once, the unicorn youth made an honest attempt at prayer, but somehow the words always got lost on the way to his mouth, and his courage would fail him.

There were nights in which he never slept, but instead lay weeping into his pillow, feeling so confused, so frightened, so utterly alone.

Finally, the day came when Terence thought he would burst if he did not know. He decided to take another stab at prayer, and this time he resolved to do it right. So, without any further ado, the silvery-haired man ventured outside, into a secluded clearing in a dense copse of trees, where he could be by himself and take as long as he needed.

It was a beautiful place, filled with sunlight, thick with grass, and sweet with fresh wildflowers. There was no one around, aside from the birds; even so, Terence glanced briefly about, just to be sure, before he knelt down in the tall grass and bowed his head. Taking a deep breath, he began earnestly, "Father in Heaven…if You are truly there, and You can hear me, will You make Yourself known to me? Will You help me to know for myself what's true, what's right? Please, I must know. Don't leave me in the darkness any longer."

It cost him nearly every ounce of his fortitude to say this, but once the words started flowing, he couldn't very well hold them back.

"It's hard to live a life of doubt, fear, and confusion, Father. Will You enlighten me, open my mind and heart to the truth? Tell me, Father, what is it You want of me? What am I to do?"

His breath caught at this point, and his heart began to beat faster. He could feel his eyes moisten, and a rock-like lump settle in his throat. The poor boy leaned forward, until his forehead nearly brushed the ground, while he pleaded with his Maker. "Oh, God," he wept, "be merciful to me. Forgive my sins and weaknesses. Forgive me, I beg You."

Thus Terence went on in this manner, tearfully imploring for mercy, along with knowledge and understanding. He poured out every last content of his heart.

The youth could not tell how long his prayer lasted, how long he stayed there on his knees—but when he finally felt he had emptied his soul, when he had given voice to everything he deemed necessary, something queer came over him. He didn't know how to describe it. He felt a sort of glow, as if a big candle had been lit inside him, chasing away the darkness.

Everything that was once so puzzling and bewildering was now crystal-clear.

Terence was sure he felt an exceptionally gentle touch, though there was nobody there when he opened his eyes and lifted his tear-drenched face.

He looked toward the heavens, but still there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Even so, a soft voice seemed to whisper to his heart: _Terence, my son, fear not. Let your soul rest. Your sins are forgiven. I love you, my precious child. Everything is going to be all right._

A sense of peace and comfort enfolded Terence, and a smile spread over his face, despite the tears that continued to flow.

At last, he understood.

He knew now, for himself, without a grain of doubt, that God _was_ real, that God knew him…and loved him. There was no way to deny it.

In that quiet little grove, all time seemed to stand still. Nothing and nobody else in the world seemed to even exist. Terence wished he could stay there forever, that this sweet feeling would never leave him. At length, the youth offered another prayer, this time to give pure, simple thanks, as well as to petition God to stay with him, and always keep him in sight.

_I will never leave you._ The words sounded in the youth's head as clearly as if someone had spoken them out loud.

And Terence knew that he never would, either.

Now that he had the truth within his grasp, he was determined to never let it get away from him.


End file.
